Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-30489594-20161113154741/@comment-31639134-20161229190051
Even if you did say that. You still did victim-blame her. Zoe herself has exploited her own rape so that nobody would think it was her who started Degrassi Nudes and you called her '' 'rude, spiteful, hateful, and self-centered'. She didn't exploit her own rape. I mean the nudes did have to do with her rape. But she never did it to make use of her rape. It was the trauma of being raped. So does her being hateful. And she isn't self-centered really. She isn't spiteful. She can be rude. But isn't everyone? You also called her a diva. Yes, people can be divas. But being a diva isn't always a bad thing. She was a bad one at first, but '''CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT'. It doesn't seem like your aware though. Like I said before, you don't expect someone not to act out from there rape. And the facerange, and red drink incident were in Season 13A. Not in Season 13C. And about what happened with Zig and Grace. Yes, I admit that was wrong. But she didn't do it because Grace wasn't gay. She did it because Grace lied to her about liking her. And she was hurt. Once again, being nasty with Maya and what happened with Drew and the drugs were before her rape. So please check that. Also, Drew asked for the pills too. So it was both of them. The sex incident with Drew, was ALSO before her rape. And her mother was about to charge him with sexual assault, before Zoe, a 15 year old (a minor), fucked a 19 year old (an adult). Don't see why you're defending that. And once again, you are victim blaming. And honestly, the only person I remember her being a shit to after her rape was Frankie, and Maya too. But other then that, NOPE. And honestly, not everyone is nice to each other. So like... ''"She has her moments when you can see the good in her. I'm not denying that." ''You obviously did in the first paragraph you made about her. And she never went above and beyond for revenge after her rape. She only went too far like twice after her rape, with Frankie and Maya/Grace. Every character is different somehow, you can't expect to see her be like Paige. And like I said, people act out after there rape. Not all the time, but they do. I'm seeing a lot of differences from Season 13 Zoe and Season 16 Zoe. The first half of Season 13, Zoe was a complete bitch. But she's not like that anymore. She has changed so much into a lovable character. You may not like her, but I do. Edit : Also Paige and Darcy did some pretty shitty things too after their rape. And out of the three of them, you're picking on Zoe because she fucked up after her rape a lot too. And Zoe doesn't get a free pass. She's gotten under house arrest, She's gotten detention, I think she got suspended not sure.